Ribbons have been commonly used to adorn gifts for various occasions. The ribbons may be used for wrapping, binding or tying gifts for various occasions, while also enhancing the aesthetic appeal of the gifts. Spools or reels have long been used to store the ribbons. Ribbons may be wound on the spools so that the ribbon may be unwound easily and in an orderly and controlled manner for use.
Usually the spools on which the ribbons are wound are flanged or un-flanged cylindrical hubs of any material. Such conventional spools serve the limited purpose of only storing the ribbons.
Also, ribbons have been commonly used in combination with other gift wrapping articles, such as, wrapping paper for wrapping, binding and tying gifts. The wrapping paper and the ribbons are stored usually in a generic bag or box or a closet. The end of the ribbon and the wrapping paper may be tacked down with piece of scotch tape in order to keep them from unraveling. Over the years, it is noticed that at various occasions, the wrapping paper(s) and the ribbon(s) get accumulated. All this leads to an unorganized and messy combination of wrapping paper and ribbon, particularly, when some of the wrapping paper and/or ribbon become lose or unraveled.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that can be used for storing ribbon and wrapping paper together in a neat, convenient, and organized manner, while at the same time the device being manufactured in a cost-effective manner.